Under the Sakura Trees
by LilMissAqua
Summary: Watching the Sakura tree petals falling to the floor, Kirigiri finds herself reminding of a song that makes her wonder about her relation with Naegi.Takes place in the first game, after the 5th floor is free to be explore. Song-fic, the song is Fuwa Fuwa by Makino Yui.Just a Fluff fic... Maybe will have a 2nd part for Naegi s POV.


Under the Sakura Trees

Anime: Danganronpa

Ship: Naegiri

Words:1300

Summary:Watching the Sakura tree petals falling to the floor, Kirigiri finds herself reminding of a song that makes her wonder about her relation with Naegi.

notes: this happens in the first game, after the 5th floor is free to be explore. And this is a song-fic, the song is Fuwa Fuwa by Makino Yui, I´ve been lately hearing this song and this random idea got out, surprisingly I found some of the lyrics really related to kirigiri and Naegi´s relation

Kirigiri looks at the beatiful pink petals from the sakura trees falling gracefully to the floor, she liked the japanese style of the room and even if it was fake it remembered her of home and the time she was happy with the man she was supposed to call father, eventually her thoughts went to a song. She couldn´t remember much about her past but that song suddently came out in her mind... Maybe it was because of how close she could see the lyrics matching her own situation with a certain naive brunette.

~Se wa takai hou ga ii kedo sonna taipu ja nakatta no  
Kimuzukashii kanji… docchi ka tte iu to nigate datta kana  
Hanasu to zenzen chigattete warau to me ga kodomo mitai de  
Kushakusha ni nacchau memoto nanka ni sugoi doki tte shitari shite  
Demo… nande honto no koto icchau baka na no?~

(I like taller guys, but you weren't really that type.

You seemed hard to please… If anything, I disliked you.  
When I talked to you, you were completely different. When you laugh, your eyes look like a child's.  
The way your eyes crease makes my heart race.  
But… Why are you a fool who tells the truth?)

She was a teenanger girl but unlike many, she didn´t remember ever having a single crush or whatsoever, maybe something related to her talent had something to do with with... just she first met Naegi back in the auditorium she thought he was too innocent, completly diferent from the rest even if everybody was scared and confused he seemed to try to act like it was a normal meeting until Monokuma showed up. She thought he was everything she was not so he would be hard to get with, how wrong she was... He came talk to her first and truly seemed happy to waste his time with her, she was right when she said he was an open book but secretly, she liked that about him. She liked his inocence and his naive attitude but didn´t liked that much at how fast her heart started to beat when they were close.

~Daisuki ni natta… dou shiyou? mada deatta bakari nanda kedo  
Setsunai kimochi ga afurete kite mune ga kyun tte natteru yo  
Sou yo… daisuki nanda… dou ni mo kou ni mo sugoi koto ni natte kita yo  
Aitai kimochi de atama no naka fuwafuwa tte natteru yo  
Te wo tsunaide hanasanai de mitsumeatte dakishimeatte  
Kisu shiatte kami wo sawatte itsumade mo zutto kou shitete~

(I've fallen in love with you… What should I do? Even though we just met.  
Painful feelings are overflowing, and my chest is tightening up.  
That's right… I'm deeply in love… At any rate, this has become something big.  
With the feeling of wanting to meet you, my head is going airy and light.  
Hold my hand; don't let go; look into my eyes; hold me;  
Kiss me; stroke my hair; stay like this forever with me.)

Kirigiri sighs, she would never expect to fall in love, at least not so fast or even in this place. It hurted, it wasn´t like she had been tolded, love hurts it doesn´t help to know that you might be killed by the same person you love. She trusted him but that only seemed to make her feelings even stronger. She found herself thinking about him very often and wondered where he could be. It wasn´t the first time her iron mask had been broken by his smile and it wouldn´t be the last for sure. Her dreams killed her inside, dreams of they kissing,holding hands, holding him and him holding her were becoming very common but that´s all they were: dreams.

~Sou yo kamisama kono baka na kare ga koi nante suru mae no pua na koro ni watashi  
…Tsuretette kudasai~

(Oh, God! Myself when I was pure, before I fell in love with this idiot…  
…Please, take me back to then.)

She wanted to go back in time, back where she didn´t knew what was being in love with someone, where she could be independent again not having to bother if anyone else was fine or not. Now even if she was full with work Naegi would always make his way into her brain and she didn´t had any way to ignore him.

She closes her eyes and carefully sings the last part of the song.

~Daisuki ni natta… dou shiyou? mada deatta bakari nanda kedo  
Setsunai kimochi ga afurete kite mune ga kyun tte natteru yo  
Sou yo… daisuki nanda… dou ni mo kou ni mo sugoi koto ni natte kita yo  
Aitai kimochi de atama no naka fuwafuwa tte natteru yo  
Te wo tsunaide hanasanai de mitsumeatte dakishimeatte  
Kisu shiatte kami wo sawatte itsumade mo zutto kou shitete~

(I've fallen in love with you… What should I do? Even though we just met.  
Painful feelings are overflowing, and my chest is tightening up.  
That's right… I'm deeply in love… At any rate, this has become something big.  
With the feeling of wanting to meet you, my head is going airy and light.  
Hold my hand; don't let go; look into my eyes; hold me;  
Kiss me; stroke my hair; stay like this forever with me.)

She opens her eyes, returning from her thoughts, when the silent room was covered by a few claps from the smaller boy.

«Wow Kirigiri-san I didn´t knew you could sing like this» His smile was spread from side to side, his innocent eyes full of amazement that caused the lavender haired girl to smile a little.

«Isn´t it a little rude to stalk persons? I think you´re passing a little too much time with Fukawa...»

His expression immediantly changes to a panicked one, and quickly tries to excuse himself.

«I-I wasn´t stalking or anything like that! I-I just heard someone singing and was curious about Kirigiri-san can I ask you something about the song?»

She looks at him with her expressionless face and nods.

«what is it? If you´re wondering what the song is I don´t remember.»

Naegi shakes his head.

«not that. Were you thinking of someone?»

Kirigiri, for once , looks confused and a little scared. Did he found out her feelings even with her mask?She tries her best to not show any surprise in her face but she´s pretty sure a small hint is there.

«why do you ask that Naegi-kun?»

«well, you´re not really the kind of girl that I would have imaginated that would sing a love song out of blue and you seemed really focused, almost as if putting your feelings in the song...»

And that was why she loved him. He could always surprise her at how he actually understood her. She walks closer to him and being a few meters away she finally answers his answer.

«maybe but I´ll let you try to guess who»

She smiles and slowly, as if afraid of his reaction, grabs his hand, interlocking their fingers and while staring into each others eyes they lean in for a sweet and quick kiss under the pink sakura trees.


End file.
